1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-fraud devices for use in telecommunications networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for preventing clip-on fraud using telephone authentication.
2. Related Art
Anti-fraud devices are used in telecommunications networks to prevent calls from being billed to a customer or subscriber that did not authorize the call. Because payment for calls made using traditional local calling and dial-1 long distance telephone is obtained by billing the owner of the telephone for all calls made on the telephone at the end of a month, fraud occurs with these services when someone has access to a telephone and makes a telephone call that they are not authorized to make.
Unauthorized interconnection with a customer""s wireline or private exchange equipment is referred to as clip-on fraud. Private exchanges provide switching capabilities to a large number of telephones or other telecommunications network access equipment, such as personal computers, that are owned by one private entity. Clip-on fraud occurs by an unauthorized individual attaching their telecommunications equipment to the wires that interconnect the authorized customer""s telecommunications equipment to the central office switch. A central office switch is a switch that provides access to the telecommunications network and switching capability for local calls.
Clip-on fraud allows a user of equipment that is clipped-onto a customer""s telephone lines to place as many unauthorized calls as he or she wishes. Because calls from privately owned telephones are typically billed to an account associated with the telephone at the end of each month, the owner of the telephone may not be aware of the unauthorized access until the end of the month. In addition, because calls can be made from privately owned telephones without the caller In demonstrating authorization, the owner of the telephone is unable to prevent fraud occurring via an unauthorized access to their telephone lines.
A telecommunications company""s ability to detect clip-on fraud is limited. Telecommunications companies currently do not have the capability to determine what equipment is authorized to interconnect with a customer""s wirelines. Using calling patterns to detect clip-on fraud is not helpful because a large volume of calls made with a telephone may not be detectable as unusual.
The charges for the unauthorized services are most often billed to the authorized customer who must convince the telecommunications company that he or she has not made the calls. The authorized customer must prove that he or she did not make the calls, pay any long distance charges, and then approach the long distance company for compensation. Clip-on fraud places a burden on the customer who may have little technical ability to resolve the unauthorized interconnection. The charges jeopardize the credit worthiness of the victim and may result in their telephone services being shut-off or being toll restricted.
Current attempts to address clip-on fraud include locking access boxes and attempting to obstruct access to the local network. These attempts do not prevent the problem but only make access slightly more difficult. In addition, millions of access points, such as interconnections, junction boxes, and demarcations, exist. Attempts to secure these points are expensive and often fail as an individual wishing unauthorized access can easily circumvent the locks.
The present invention includes call initiation equipment that contains intelligence which authenticates the call initiation equipment to the central office switch. Call initiation equipment is equipment that is capable of establishing a call via a telecommunications network. The authentication of the call initiation equipment takes place by providing an appropriate response to a validation request message from the central office switch. The intelligence contained in the call initiation, equipment ensures that it will only operate successfully when used from the authorized customer""s wireline.
The use of the validation request message removes the ability of an individual wishing unauthorized access to clip-on to the customer""s wireline with a standard analog telephone equipment or other device. The requirement that the call initiation equipment contain intelligence that ensures that it operates successfully only when used from the authorized customer""s wireline prevents an individual wishing unauthorized service from being able to make unauthorized calls by physically stealing the customer""s phone and using it on another wireline.
The system of the present invention includes call initiation equipment that has an authentication unit that is capable of sending authentication data. The call initiation equipment accesses a telecommunications network via a customer""s wireline that interfaces with an exchange. The exchange is connected to an adjunct platform which stores information needed to authenticate the call initiation equipment.
Examples of call initiation equipment include but are not limited to a telephone, a mobile telephone, or a personal computer with a modem. The authentication unit included in the call initiation equipment authenticates the call initiation equipment to the telecommunications network. An authentication unit is intelligence within the call initiation equipment that is capable of sending authentication data, which is data that identifies that the call initiation equipment is authorized to operate on a particular customer""s wireline. The customer wireline is a line that connects the telephone or other call initiation equipment with an exchange. Customer wirelines may be copper lines in the ground or carried on telephone poles or fiber optic cable.
An exchange, also referred to as a switch, which is connected to the call initiation equipment via the customer wireline, is a component of the telecommunications network that provides access for call initiation equipment and switching functionality for access to other exchanges and to local call initiation equipment. The exchange is connected to an adjunct platform. An adjunct platform stores the information needed to authenticate the call initiation equipment.
The method of the present invention involves originating a call, using call initiation equipment, to the adjunct platform via an exchange. The adjunct platform responds to the call origination by sending a validation request message to the call initiation equipment, again via an exchange. The call initiation equipment responds to the validation request message by sending authentication data to the adjunct platform via an exchange. The adjunct platform sends a validation response message to the exchange and the exchange either allows the call to be initiated or denies access with either no indication or with an access denied message sent to the call initiation equipment indicating that access is denied.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.